


[SCP基金会/Clef&Glass]雨。

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Gen, 清水旧文存档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 关于一场事实上并不存在的心理评估。
Relationships: Alto Clef & Dr.Simon Glass
Kudos: 6





	[SCP基金会/Clef&Glass]雨。

“你看起来不太舒服，Glass博士。或者你应该躺下并把眼睛闭上一会儿。”

于是Glass示意Clef可以离开，装作他的同事刚刚并没有威胁要将他毁尸灭迹。Clef站起身，笑容里同时掺杂着胜利和挑衅。

“要来块口香糖吗？”他说，“外面在下雨。”

Glass清楚这两句话只是某人一时兴起而不具有任何逻辑上的相关性，就像他清楚这场惯例的心理评估不过是惯例的白费功夫而已。他叹了口气，离开咨询室，沿着走廊向前走去。

Glass走过一间收容室。SCP-4231-B蜷缩在那儿，那是整个基金会的心理医生都搞不定的囚犯。三色的眼睛隔着透明的墙壁与Glass对视，直到他先行认输，转身离开。

“你该去外面看看。”SCP-4231-B在他背后发出梦呓般的低吟，“外面在下雨。”

Glass走下楼去。沸水隔着一层窗户，在地面上浇出满溢的白色蒸汽。心理医生看见SCP-166的父亲匆匆奔上楼梯，那男人脚步踉跄，Glass礼貌地避开视线，不去看他怀中少女赤裸的身躯。

“别出去！”擦肩而过时SCP-166的父亲眼中写满悲伤，“外面在下雨。”

Glass避让开追逐男人的特遣队，来到大厅。在那儿他看见一具女童绿型的尸体，稚嫩的脸刚刚来得及摆出恐惧的表情。

“是谁杀了她？”他问。

“是我杀了她。”Ukulele回答。Glass拉过年轻人的胳膊，却发现怎么也擦不干净对方手上淋漓的血迹。

“你最好打一把伞，医生。”Ukulele最终阻止了Glass的徒劳并和他道别，“外面在下雨。”

Glass谢过特工的好意。走出站点、踏过草坪时他的鞋尖沾上潮湿的泥土，Francis正躺在草坪的尽头，用手遮住肿起一边的眼睛。

Glass扶起他。心理医生有那么多的话要说，关于健康的成长环境、正常的朋友和不应被施加于任何人身上的暴力。

“可你又怎么知道那不是一种爱呢？”听完他的长篇大论后Francis反驳道。

蜷曲畸形的黑山羊角从地下涌出，Francis仿佛听见了什么来自远方的召唤，露出带着点恍惚的神情。

“外面在下雨。”他匆匆说，“我该回去了。”于是少年推开Glass伸出的手，被不可名状之物裹挟着沉入地底。

雨越下越大了。Glass茫然四顾，听见某个角落传来孩子哭泣的声音。

孩子——那是个婴儿——在雨里哭泣。他哭得那么伤心，就像是在哭他还未曾经历过也永远无法预知的未来似的。Glass半跪下来，把伞架在婴儿的身边，丝毫不在意雨水在一瞬间浸透他的衬衣，在皮肤上烫出暗红的痕迹。

“别害怕。“他小心翼翼地握住婴儿的小手，用了毕生全部的真诚去说出那句人尽皆知的谎言，“一切都会好起来的。”

婴儿还没有长到理解语言的年龄。他只是咯咯地笑了起来，用指尖碰了碰Glass的掌心。


End file.
